Something More? An Austin & Ally story
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: when best friends Austin and Ally discover feelings for eachother, is it just a phase? or could it be something more? **rated T just to be safe**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*At the sonic boom*

***3****rd**** person POV***

"Thanks for shopping at sonic boom! Here's your change!" Ally said to the customer with a smile on her face.

"Hey Alls!" Austin shouts as he walks into the store.

"Wait, who's Alls? I thought we came here to visit Ally

"Really Dez?" said Austin and Ally gave him a blank stare.

"What?" Dez asked, confused as usual.

Ally ignores him and continues talking to Austin. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about…" said Austin, implying a few different things.

"I'm gonna go see if I can paint a horse to look like a zebra" Dez said, Austin and Ally looked at him weird.

"Uhh…" said Ally, awkwardly.

"Anyways, I came here to ask what you are doing today" Austin nervously asked.

***Ally's POV***

I wonder if he's trying to ask me out…wait I doubt a guy like him would like me.

"Ally?" asked Austin.

"What? Sorry…" I said nervously.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright" I said, forcing a smile.

"Alls, I know that's a lie… so what's up" Austin said, he looked really serious.

"Uhh…nothing. Oh look a customer" I said, and awkwardly walked over to the cash register.

Austin stood there staring at me for a while, like he knew something.

***Austin's POV***

Why is Ally acting so weird? And I can't believe Dez ruined my chance to finally ask her out.

"Ally…" I called, she looked at me strange.

"Yes, Austin?"

"Uh, I uh, need your advice…" I asked really nervously. I'm pretty sure she could tell something was up.

"Sure. What's up?" she asked, and smiled at me.

"_Just tell her" _Dez and Trish's voices echoed in my mind.

***Ally's POV***

I was kind of worried. To be completely fair, I had no clue what he was going to ask me about.

"I really like this girl-" he started and my heart completely sank. It hurt me so much to hear him talk about another girl like that.

"Okay…" I muttered, trying to force a smile.

"I am really scared to tell her how I feel, what should I do?" he asked, with a really sad look on his face.

"Austin, you never have trouble telling girls how you feel!" I said really surprised.

"I know" he said looking down. "But this girl is different"

"How?" I asked.

"Her and I are really good friends, we are really close, and if I tell her and she doesn't like me back than our friendship will be ruined"

"Austin, just tell her how you feel. It's best to be honest with her" I said, forcing another smile.

He reached over and hugged me really tight. I hugged back.

"So are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am" he said and smiled.

I pretended to be happy for him, but the idea of him liking another girl absolutely crushed me.

"Ally, I really like you" he said, looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh no I just ruined our friendship!" Austin exclaimed loudly, looking down.

"No it's not that, I'm just…shocked"

"Oh" he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"-And for the record, I really like you too" I said, smiling.

Austin smiled back. "So do you maybe wanna go on a date with me sometime?" he asked, blushing.

"I'd love to" I said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***3****rd**** person POV***

After secretly texting Dez and Trish…

Austin held out his hand and said "My lady?"

"Such a gentleman aren't you?" said Ally, giggling.

"I try" Austin said, winking at her.

Ally kept giggling and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked

***Austin's POV***

I smiled lovingly at her. Just being around her makes me get butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats at the speed of light.

"Planet earth to Austin" Ally said, smirking at me.

"Oh, sorry Alls" I said, trying not to blush, but I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

She smiled at me and we started walking and left the store.

Ally giggled and asked again where I was taking her. All I did was smile and say, "on the perfect first date"

"Is that really ALL you're gonna tell me?" she asked and I laughed.

She smiled at me and I felt my heart jump outta my chest. I squeezed her hand tighter and we continued walking.

***Ally's POV***

Oh my goodness. Where is he taking me? I keep asking myself.

I can't help but smile when he's around. Sometimes it makes me feel like a total idiot, but oh well.

"YES! I don't wanna ruin the surprise!" shouted Austin, and he smiled and bit his lip like he normally does, in that really cute and flirty way.

"Ugh fine" I said smiling at him. And once again, I felt like a dork.

He was laughing at me, well more with me, but I knew he thought I was being a dork.

"You know…" he started and smiled at me. "You are the cutest person I know" he finished, winking.

"-and the biggest dork you know too" I said, and looked at the ground.

"Hey uh, Ally…" Austin started to say and we stopped walking.

"Yes, Austin?" I asked, looking into those dreamy eyes of his.

He started to lean in, and it seemed like he was about to kiss me, but hugged me instead.

***Austin's POV***

I leaned in to kiss her, but something stopped me. I couldn't. What if she doesn't want me to kiss her? And she is technically not even my girlfriend yet.

I grabbed her hand and we started walking.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Finally!" she said and smiled.

Did I mention her smile lights up my entire world? As we got closer I told her to close her eyes.

"But how will I see?" she asked. Ally seemed really concerned.

"I'll guide you" I said grinning, but she seemed a little worried.

"Trust me" I said and she nodded.

She covered her eyes with her hands and I stood behind her with my hands on her sides and I guided her.

"Open your eyes" I whispered softly to her.

***Ally's POV***

Oh my God…

"Wow…what is this?" I asked, shocked.

"It's our first date" he said confidently, and I can see why.

It was a picnic set up privately in the park. It was so romantic.

"How did you…?" I started to ask.

"I asked Trish and Dez for a little bit of help" he said.

"Wow, this is…wow" I was so shocked I couldn't describe it in words alone.

***3****rd**** person POV***

"Ally…" Austin said to her in a sweet and soothing voice.

"Yes, Austin?" she replied, looking directly into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he told her, and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he leaned in and kissed her compassionately. She kissed him back and they both got lost in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***3****rd**** person POV***

After a few minutes of being lost in the romantic and heartfelt moment that Austin and Ally shared, they pulled away, both with a smile on their face. Austin looked down, nervously and bit his lip. She cocked her head at him, and he couldn't help but look at her and smile. They stood quietly, looking lovingly and deeply into eachother's eyes, until Austin finally said something to break the silence.

"Ally…" he said gazing at her.

She tilted her head upwards, looking up into his eyes. "Yes, Austin?"

"I love...you-r smile"

She giggled and said "why thank you Mr. Moon"

He sat down, grabbed her arm lightly and playfully pulled her down next to him. They started to eat the delicious meal that Trish and Dez packed up for them.

***Ally's POV***

I begin eating chocolate covered strawberries, and DANG Trish and Dez over did themselves. Austin tapped me on the shoulder and he pointed to his mouth. I giggled and we took turns feeding each other the strawberries.

It quickly got darker outside and eventually the stars came out, illuminating the sky. Austin laid down looking up at the stars.

"You know, with how beautiful the sky looks right now it _almost _reminds me of you" he said lovingly to me.

"-_almost_?" I ask, a bit worried to be honest.

"Yes. Almost." He smiled and began to explain "-they would remind me of you, except for one thing" he said grinning and looking at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked, gazing right back into those big brown sparkling eyes.

"Nothing is in comparison to you. Not to your beauty or your personality."

Aww. He is so sweet! I looked at him sweetly, and before I could say anything, he pulled me into a kiss. A moment later, I laid down with him, resting my head on his chest, hearing the fast paced beating of his heart pounding in his chest.

***Austin's POV***

We laid there, just like that for about an hour or so before I heard my phone buzzing. Ally looked at me concerned.

"Sorry Allybear" I said, realizing my mistake after letting that roll off the tongue. I blushed and she kissed my cheek. I automatically smiled and then realized that I probably look ridiculous.

We both sat up and I grabbed my phone. I had a new text from my mom.

_Austin. Where are you sweetie?_

_Xoxo, Mom_

I, embarrassed, texted back.

_Mom, I'm on a date. Can this wait?_

A moment later she replied:

_Now that I know you are on a date (most likely with Ally), absolutely not. Bring her home. Your father and I would both really like to meet her. Xoxo, Mom._

"Well looks like I'm taking you home with me, my parents can't wait to meet you." I said smiling at her.

Ally looked really nervous, and replied with "okay, how do I look?"

"beautiful as always" I replied winking at her.

I stood up, and held out my hand to help her up. She smiled at me and took my hand. She stood up and I gazed into her eyes.

"Ally.." I started. She smiled and nodded, I took that as my cue to continue. "I never did ask, would you do me the extraordinary honor, of being my girlfriend?" I said nervously, and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

She happily said yes and kissed me. I smiled a lot. There was just something about her. Well actually it's everything about her. I am no doubt about it, deeply and crazily in love with her.

We packed up the picnic and were about ready to leave. She looked a bit cold, so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked up at me and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat and butterflies filled my stomach. I gently grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine, and we began walking back to my house. My home. Where soon, my parents will meet the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Ally's POV***

I am so scared. I've never been this nervous in my whole life. What if his parents don't like me? Or start asking questions? Or don't let Austin date me? Or don't approve of me as even a person?

Austin looked at me concerned. I love how cute those warm, chocolate, brown eyes poured out lots of love and emotion. I tried my best to smile at him but he obviously wasn't buying it.

"Allybear..?" he cooed, and it made me melt. He squeezed my hand tight. "Don't worry about my parents, they will love you almost as much as I do" he said, and stopped walking.

"Why did you st-" I began to ask, but before I could finish his warm, minty lips were pressed against mine. I kissed him back.

"Ally, I love you more than anything and everything. I love you more than life itself." He said smiling, and he kissed me on the forehead. I smiled back at him.

"I love you too" I said half grinning. We started walking again and about 5 minutes later arrived at his house. Oh my God…

"Wow…this place is…wow. What did you say your parents do again?" I said shocked looking up at the beautiful 2 story, stone house in front of me. It was absolutely, the most beautiful house I have ever seen.

Austin just chuckled and said, "My parents are the owners of 'Moon's Mattress Kingdom'."

"There's no hassle, in our castle." He said mocking the motto. I rolled my eyes and giggled. He kissed my cheek. "You ready Alls?" he asked me. I shook my head yes, but to be honest, I was worried sick.

"Well, it's time" he said, and with that he knocked on the front door. A beautiful, tall, blonde haired woman came to the door, her husband, also blonde, following her.

"Well you must be Ally" she said with a smile. I'm Mimi, and this is my husband, Mike. Mike uttered "hello ally" under his breath and they both took turns shaking my hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Austin has told us so much about you" she said, still smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Austin give her a "stop talking" look and he said, "Alright Ally, let's go inside" hinting very obviously that he was embarrassed. I smiled and he dragged me inside with him.

"Okay, this is the living room, kitchen and dining room are to the right." He said hurriedly. "My parents' room is to the left, and the bathroom is across from it. My room is upstairs, along with two guest rooms and there is a bathroom in my bedroom." He said and with that he pulled me upstairs and we went in his room.

There was his bed, a desk, a chair and a lot of guitars. "Wow there has got to be at least 20 guitars in here" I say and he laughs.

"14, to be exact" he said cockily. I rolled my eyes. And of course his bedroom is painted his favorite shade of his favorite color, red. We both sat down on his bed and I noticed something. I all of the sudden smiled and pointed at it. Austin blushed like crazy.

"Oh uh, I'm so sorry Al-" he started, but before he could finish I pulled him into a kiss.

***Austin's POV***

She pulled me into a kiss before I could finish, and man, it was incredible. I feel sparks every time we touch and it sends electricity through my entire body. I kissed her back, deepening the kiss. I pulled away and she pouted.

"So you aren't mad at me for having this?" I asked, pointing to a picture frame. It had pictures of all of the memories we shared together. And to be honest, my favorite one was from the Miami horror film fest.

"Of course not, in fact I love it" she said smiling. And before I knew it, she pulled me into another kiss that lasted a few moments, before being interrupted by her phone buzzing. I raised my eyebrows and she blushed.

"Sorry, Austie" she said in her cutest, most apologetic look. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Austin, Dallas just asked me to go to the movies with him" she said, looking down.

"Well too bad, because your MY Ally" I said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'MY'.

She giggledand said, "Alright rockstar, but you are MY Austin." Mocking the emphasis I used.

"I'm totally, and 100% okay with that" I said winking and she blushed. She is so beautiful. I was contemplating kissing her, but I'm glad I didn't because not even 5 seconds later, my parents walked in.

"Austin, honey." said my mom.

"What is it Mom?" I asked.

"Your mother and I have to go to an EMC" said my dad.

"An EM-what?" I asked, confused.

"EMC. Emergency Mattress Convention."

"Oh, alright. How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"A week or two" they both said at the same time and mom kissed dad on the cheek. I was highly creeped out.

"Alright, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight. Ally can stay until 11:30 if I can trust you will behave." Said my dad, with a stern look.

"Daaaad" I whined. "Please don't talk about this"

He laughed. "Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you Ally." He said, smiling at her.

"Yes, and remember dear, you are always welcome" Said mom smiling. My mom kissed me on the cheek and they left. I heard them walk downstairs, and 5 minutes later, I heard them pulling out of the driveway.

"You should ask your dad if you can stay the night" I said, kissing Ally on the cheek.

"Okay" she said, rolling her eyes. She smirked and kissed me. I kissed back and my heart jumped out of my chest.

***Ally's POV***

I pulled out my flip phone and texted my dad. Austin leaned in to kiss me and of course, my phone goes off.

"What'd he say?" Austin asked anxiously.

"Yes, but to sleep in a guest room or on the couch." I said.

"So not happening" Austin said grinning, and I gave him a 'don't try anything' look.

He chuckled and said, "Relax Alls, I wasn't trying to sound pervy. I love you. And I want to sleep with you next to me, and wrap my arms around you and just to snuggle with you. Because I love you." He started rambling, so I kissed him.

"Well that was a really nice way to tell me to shut up" he said grinning.

"Oh shut up" I said rolling my eyes and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***At Austin's house***

***Austin's POV***

"Oh shut up" she said rolling her eyes and she pressed her lips to mine. She tasted like pancakes, topped whipped cream and syrup. I was filled with joy and I just couldn't get enough. I deepened the kiss until we were slightly making out. I was worried she wouldn't want to make out with me so I cooled it down until our lips were barely touching and pulled away.

She frowned. "What's wrong Alls?" I asked worried.

"Why did you stop?" she asked followed instantly by "do you not want to kiss me?" she looked worried, and before I knew it our lips touched. This time she deepened the kiss. A few moments later, we both pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you" I said to her.

"I love you too" she said, smiling.

I laid down and looked up to her 'God she's beautiful' I thought. I saw her blush and realized I must have said it aloud, causing me to blush like crazy.

"Such a tease." She said rolling her eyes and giggled.

I chuckled. "Me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See…there we go again" she said, smiling.

"Hey!" I said "you are just as much as a tease!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not lying on the floor" she said smirking.

Knowing what was about to happen next, I quickly got up, picked her up bridal style and said "oh no you don't"

"Put me down!" she said, giggling.

"Okay, maybe we can arrange an agreement" I said, winking. She rolled her eyes.

"Kiss me" I said and she did just that.

***Ally's POV***

I love him so much. So very much.

"Kiss me" he said, and I did exactly that. I pressed my lips against his warm, soft lips. My heart leapt out of my chest and I felt electricity run through my entire body, just like I do every single time we touch. Austin carefully laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go run you a shower" he said.

Oh no I don't have clothes to change into I thought and sighed. "Wait..." I said.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked concerned.

"Clothes…" I started but the rest of my words trailed off.

"Don't worry, I think you still have some over here from last time." He said.

"Okay" I said and Austin laid down on the bed. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

He covered himself with the covers and kissed me. "Goodnight. Wake me when you are done showering and getting into bed"

"Forget the shower." I said grinning and his face completely lit up. I walked over to the bed and crawled in it next to him. He wrapped his arms around me after kissing me goodnight.

"Ally, I love you" he told me.

"I love you too, Austin" I said. "So much"

**A/N: sorry guys, this is kind of boring but I will be** **posting the next chapter tomorrow. This was a generic, cute scene between A&A that also sets up for the next day in the story. It will be longer and more interesting i promise! please review what you think! I'd love to hear any comments and suggestions that you have! Until next time...xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

***Austin's POV***

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. PANCAKES! I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen as fast as I could. So fast my feet made it feel as if I were walking on the air.

"Ally?" I asked, wondering where my amazing girlfriend was.

"Over here" she cooed while she was flipping a pancake.

"I love you"

"I love you more" she said winking, and for once I decided I should let her win, because after all, she is making me pancakes.

"Best. Day. Ever" I said and she cocked her head.

"I've got my two favorite things, you and pancakes." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Austin" she exclaimed. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said and my heart literally jumped out of my chest. Oh gosh.

"I have a hummingbird in my heart, and butterflies in my stomach" she said looking at me and I kissed her.

"Go get dressed!" she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! We are meeting Dez and Trish today!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Mhmm. So eat up and go get dressed pancake boy" she said while messing up my hair.

***Ally's POV***

"Only if you come with me" he said pouting.

"Alright fine" I said smiling. "But only because I love you"

"I love you too" he said grabbing my hand and he dragged me upstairs with him.

He shut the door, kissed me and went over to his closet.

"Which shirt?" he asked giving me two options, a blue one with a key board, and a red one with a guitar.

"The red one" I said smirking. He winked at me and took off his shirt.

"Holy Abs!" I shouted on accident, immediately blushing.

"You like what you see?" he said winking and I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey watch the abs! Can't my punishment be like, I don't know, a KISS?" he asked and I walked up to him, jokingly punched him in the stomach and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around the middle of my back. He pulled away and whispered 'I love you'. I whispered it back to him and it took us a minute or two to let go of the hug. Austin quickly finished getting ready and we left to go to the sonic boom.

***At the sonic boom***

***3****rd**** person POV***

They arrive at the sonic boom and as soon as they walk in, both of their mouths drop 3 stories.

"Oh-" Ally started

"My-" Austin continued.

"God" they both finished together.

They both stood there completely shocked at what they saw. Trish and Dez…KISSING!

"Uh…" said Ally, trying not to be utterly and completely awkward.

"Ally…I-" Trish started before being cut off by Ally.

"Save it." She said and stormed off.

"Ally! Wait up!" called Austin running after her.

"I'm sorry babe…" started Dez "for you and Ally"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." said Trish forcing a smile.

***Austin's POV***

"Ally!" I called after her.

"How could she do this to me? I thought we were friends! I thought we were best friends!" Ally screamed and she burst into tears.

"Shhh" I said trying to calm her down. "I love you so much and hate to see you upset, so how can we fix that?" I asked hugging her.

"Austin and Ally day?" she asked, drying her tears.

"I'd love that." I said and smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"And I love YOU" she said snuggling into me. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Austin's POV***

We arrived at my house. Ally didn't say a word, she just cried and snuggled into me.

"Ally, you are really starting to worry me." I said in the calmest voice I could, but she still seemed upset. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. She laid on the floor crying and crying and it tugged at my heart. It was so painful to see the girl I love so heartbroken and in so much pain, I almost cried myself.

"Ally?" I asked, now I was worried and felt a bit nauseous. I picked her up, carried her upstairs and softly plopped her down on my bed, sitting next to her. I rubbed her back and she kept crying.

"Ally! Talk to me! Please talk to me!" I screamed in agonizing pain and started bawling. She sat up, wiping her tears and snuggled into me.

"Don't leave me" she said in a really soft voice.

"Ally, I will never leave you" I said to her, pulling her close to me. She hugged me tight.

"Don't leave" she said again, tearing up.

"Don't worry Alls, I'm not going anywhere" I said, wiping her tears.

***Ally's POV* **

It was late when we woke up, holding each other.

"I love you so much" I whispered to him.

"I love you too"

We got ready as quick as we could and rushed down to the Sonic Boom. I saw my dad and ran up to him.

"Dad, I am so sorry!" I said in my most apologetic voice.

"I'm not very thrilled that you are late honey, but it's alright because you've never been late before. Ally dear, have you been crying?" he asked glaring at Austin.

"What'd you do to my daughter?" he asked Austin, angrily.

"Dad, Austin didn't do anything, in fact, we are dating" I said smiling.

"Okay" he said, nodding at Austin in approval.

My dad walked out and I looked at Austin.

"Austin, I think my dad likes you" I said and he smiled.

"Good, cause I was planning something special for your birthday coming up" he said, and I raised my eyebrows. He put his hands up, "hey I've said enough already" he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and laughed as well.

"I love you"

"I love you too Allybear."

All of the sudden Trish runs in and hugs me.

"Oh my gosh Ally I am so sorry! I didn't mean to not tell you, to be honest I wasn't sure I actually liked him and Ally you are my BEST friend. Please forgive me"

I hugged her back. "Of course I forgive you"

And with that, I had my best friend, my boyfriend, and…well, Dez. They would always be by my side through thick and thin.

***3****rd**** person POV***

**2 weeks had passed and it was the day before Ally's birthday. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLYBEAR! I LOVE YOU!" screamed Austin as he busted through the doors of Sonic Boom. Ally forced a smile and he kissed her. He dragged her outside and they kissed for a while. And then Dez and Trish interrupted him.

"Austin! Have you given her the-" Trish kissed Dez, cutting him off.

"Shhhhhh Dez!" yelled Austin

"Sorry! Give it to her!"

"Okay!" he said.

First, I wanted to give you this, he kissed her and handed her a box. She opened the box and inside, was a beautiful gold locket. Not only that, but on the locket, the word 'forever' was engraved on it, and on the inside, there was a picture of the two of them. It was the picture that changed everything. The picture of the two of them at the Miami fright fest. Ally started to tear up, so speechless that she couldn't say anything.

"I love you" he said, kissing her.

"I love you too" she said, kissing back.

Dez and Trish both looked nervous and excited and motioned Austin to continue, and he did just that.

Austin kneeled down.

"Allison Marie Dawson. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I will never do anything to hurt you or to break your heart. I promise that someday we will be together forever and I will do anything and everything to protect you. I love you and I know that I want to be with you forever. I know we are young, and I respect that, but I know for fact I will always love you and want to be with you. I promise you that we will be together forever. I love you so much Ally." He said, gazing at her, looking her into the eyes, and opening a small box containing a ring.

Ally was almost completely in tears, both shocked and ecstatic. "I love you Austin!" she shouted, still with tears flowing down her cheeks. And with that, Austin put the golden promise ring on her finger and kissed her.

**A/N: The next chapter is already halfway done though! And will be posted as soon as possible!:) So what'd you guys think?:) Please review! Oh and I'm sorry if you thought he was proposing. I was going to make it a proposal, but thought about it, and they are only 16. So that's why I changed it! Again, please review and I'd love to hear suggestions for the story and other story ideas! Thanks! xoxo!**


	8. Authors Note

**A/N hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately I'm busy cramming for finals! I just had my third heartbreak so I decided it also wouldn't be exactly a good thing for my love story if I was still heart broken! I promise I will have the next two or three chapters up by Friday! Love you guys! Thanks for the support! Xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: so sorry everyone! I've been extremely busy! I have the next two chapters already written and will update shortly!:) I promise to update more often now! Xoxo! Enjoy! Oh and by the way, the song they are writing in this isn't an Austin and ally song or anything, to be honest I don't have one in mind while writing this! If I think of what it is, I'll let you know on the next update! Please review and give ideas and suggestions! Xoxo!**

**Chapter 8**

***Ally's POV***

It's been about a week since my birthday had passed and I was given the most amazing gift of all. Love. All my life I have waited for it, and I have found it.

I snap out of my thoughts to the sound of the buzzing on my phone. It's Austin. I quickly threw open my flip phone, yes I have one of those, and said, "hello" it sounded more of a question than that of a statement. "Hey Alls! I miss you! I'm on my way to the sonic boom right now, okay?" I smiled and nodded until he said, "Ally?" and I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes! That is PERFECT! Absolutely perfect!" I said, still smiling.

"okay Alls! See you in a bit!" he said before hanging up. I closed my phone and pulled it close to me. what have I done to deserve a love as perfect as this? I play tennis with this question in my brain for the next fifteen minutes before I'm interrupted by a certain rock star.

"Hey Ally!" he shouts across the practice room and I literally jump off of the piano bench and into his arms.

"I've missed you SO much!" I say to him, a little too ecstatically and he laughs. "I can tell" he says jokingly with one of his big, cocky grins. "Allybear…"

"Yes rockstar?" I ask jokingly, but knew he was serious because he looks at me concerned. I look at him in the eyes waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Have you told your parents, about umm…." He trailed off looking at my ring, and then to the floor. "No, why?" I ask, pretending to be calm instead of worried, as I am right now.

"Oh, well I was thinking we should, umm, you know, do it together" he replied and I just nodded. I couldn't really say anything, but I was very relieved that this wasn't one of _those _talks. "Okay, good" he said smiling, he looked almost as relieved as I felt. "Let's go write a new song!" he said happily. "-a love song!" I added, pulling him along to the piano bench. For the next few hours we sat there, crumpling up paper, jotting down lyrics, and playing different chords and melodies trying to come up with the perfect love song.

***Austin's POV***

I was sitting on the piano bench with Ally. I love her. We were attempting to write a love song, and a decent one at that. Have I mentioned I love her?

"-finished." Ally sighed, lying her head on my shoulder. We had been at this song for hours, and it was starting to get late. "The song is great Ally!" I said happily to my beautiful and talented, song writer, partner and girlfriend! I just love the sound of that! "Austin…" she whispered softly to me. "yes?" I ask and she kissed me lightly before saying "I love you"

"I love you too, Ally" I said back with a small smile. "it's getting late, I should probably go"

"I don't want you to leave, Austy." She said to me with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Those big, brown eyes of hers made it really hard to resist the urge to stay. "I know, but I really should go. It is really late and my parents will start worrying if I'm not home soon" I said sounding very apologetically. She sighed, "I guess you're right. I love you. Call me later?" she said and I nodded approvingly. She kissed me and with that I left my beautiful girl behind eagerly waiting for the next time I would get to see her.

***Ally's POV* **

I walk downstairs to get something to eat and soon see someone I haven't seen in a while. My mother. So many thoughts were running throughout my head. Why was she here? What's wrong? Is it really her? I've missed her so much!

"Ally dear. We need to talk." She said in a stern tone, and I knew something was up. I ran up to hug her and she hugged back tightly. "as much as I love you, and as much as I know this will hurt, I just…" she trailed off, starting to tear up.

"What is it mom?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer. "you…" she started.

"I what?" I said, starting to get impatient. My heart dropped as I heard these next few words.

"You can't see Austin anymore"

And with that, my heart sank, tears flooded my eyes, and my world went completely and utterly black.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for the wait guys! I wrote a new story! I like the way I started it…I think! Haha! Well here's chapter 9! As always, read & review! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo!**

**Disclaimer: (I should probably start doing these) I sadly do not own Austin and Ally, only the plot of the story. **

**Chapter 9**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up on the floor of the sonic boom with my mom and dad standing above me. "Ally? Ally are you okay dear?" I heard my dad ask. I stood up slowly; everything was still a bit fuzzy. "I had the worst nightmare I could ever have. Mom said I couldn't see Austin anymore." I said. My dad laughed. "Sweetie, that's ridiculous! Your mother and I both love Austin!" he continued chuckling, while my mom stood there, looking down. "That wasn't a dream sweetie"

"What?" my dad and I shouted at the same time, both completely shocked at what she had just said. "I'm sorry. He is a bad influence and-" "he is NOT a bad influence! He loves me! He is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Not that you would know since you just decided to walk out on us!" I shouted angrily at her. "You are ungrateful! And he doesn't care about you he wants you for one thing only! And do you know what that one thing is?" she asked with a hatred tone. Before I knew it, tears were flowing down my cheeks. "Either you stay away from Austin, or you leave Miami completely." She said with a stern tone. I started crying even harder before screaming back at her, "I HATE YOU! You should've just stayed out of my life! I was happier before you came!" and I stormed upstairs to the practice room.

I walked over to the closet and starting putting some clothes, makeup, shoes, my tooth brush and a few other overnight items into a bag. I looked around one more time and noticed my book over on the piano bench. I snatched it quickly and stuffed it in my bag before walking downstairs. I saw my mom talking to my dad and they both stopped and looked at me. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to my dad and he looked down. "Where do you think you're going?" my mom snapped. "As far away from you as I can get" I said before wiping the tears from my face. "Suit yourself. Don't come back and GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY STORE!" she screamed at me. I turned around and without looking back, I walked out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

About half an hour had gone by and I hadn't lucked out with getting hold of Trish, who was most likely with Dez so I tried Austin's place. I knocked once, and sure enough, Austin came running to the door. "Alls?" he said, looking really concerned. "It's a long story, do you think I could stay the night?" I said with a sigh and a yawn. He nodded, "number one, my parents are at _another _convention and number 2, my parents love you! Of course you can stay silly!" he said pulling me inside. We both ran upstairs to his room and we sat down on his bed while I explained everything to him. He pulled me close, "I'm so sorry Ally…" he said and I hugged him tightly.

A little more time had passed and Austin started to sit down and play his guitar and sing a bit.

_I, I can be everything you need,_

_If you're the one for me,_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

I smiled at him and he took that as his cue to continue.

_I, yeah I believe in destiny,_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul,_

_But if you're the one for me,_

_Then I'll be your hero_

I kissed Austin softly and told him I loved him. He kissed me back and we got lost in the moment. A little while later he ended the kiss and pulled me into his arms. "I love you" he whispered to me. "I love you too" I whispered back.

Boy, I'm in trouble.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! The song Austin played was "Hero" by Sterling Knight and I thought it really fit into this part of the story! I will try to update again tomorrow! If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Please Review! And by the way, has my writing improved from chapter one? I feel like it has but you can't be too sure! Thanks! xoxo!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ally's POV**

"I hate my mom so much! How can anyone NOT like you!?" I practically shouted at Austin. I love him, my dad loves him, why can't my mom? He shut me up by kissing me. It was sweet, a bit cheesy too, but we're _always _ cheesy. "I love you. Maybe you should talk to your mom" he said to me, and I knew he was right. I hate when he's right. "I love you too. Have I mentioned I hate it when you're right?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "I know, but hey, at least we know I have common sense" he said sarcastically and I laughed with him. He kissed my forehead. "It's now or never" he whispers, I just nod, agreeing with him that the time is now. We leave his house, well more like _mansion _ and walk hand in hand to the sonic boom. "We're in this together" he said and I smiled at that.

We arrived at the sonic boom and walked in. before either one of us could speak, my dad ran over to us and hugged the life out of us. "I was so worried about you both!" My dad finally let go, and Austin and I both took a few deep breaths. "Austin." My dad shook his hand. "Mr. Dawson" Austin said in response and my dad commented on his choice of words. "Please, call me Lester." He said, nodding in approval at Austin.

"-and call me Penny." Said my mom as she walked into the store. "Nice to finally meet you in person" she said, hugging him. Am I dreaming? "Nice to meet you too, Penny." He said, nodding at my mother. "Mom? I-" "your father has told me about all the wonderful things Austin, here, has done for you and I've decided that I approve." I squealed and ran up to hug my mom but she stopped me. "but- I need to meet his parents, over dinner." I was really bothered by this but I ran up and hugged her anyways.

"Austin?" she called, and Austin stepped forward. "Yes ma'am?" she nodded in approval and asked when his parents would be available for dinner. "They will be home tomorrow afternoon" he politely responded. "Good. My flight leaves the next day. Lester and I are going shopping for new clothes for me now." She responded firmly. "We are?" he asked. And she nodded, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him out the door. "Ally, you and Austin can watch the store!" he shouted at me as he was dragged out the store.

We celebrated by him picking me up and spinning me around like couples in movies do, this was better than a movie. He kissed me passionately and I smiled. Yep. Definitely better than a movie. "I love you" he said, and pulled me close. "I love you too" I said. Things are going perfect and finally falling into place. Life is good, I smile and pull Austin into another kiss. Very very good.

**A/N: sorry this is so short! I have a huge idea falling into place in the next chapter, which is going to be a lot longer!:) Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy because of Christmas and all! I love all of you fantabulous people! R&R please! Xoxo!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS LYNCH!**


End file.
